


I'll Keep Trying (Please do)

by Lia_613



Category: KaoEarth - Fandom, ด้ายแดง | The Red Thread - LazySheep, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BL, Boys In Love, Cute, Kaoearth, M/M, Random & Short, Sweet, Until We Meet Again au, Yaoi, idkwhatthisisyetagain, tobecontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_613/pseuds/Lia_613
Summary: I was brushing my teeth and KaoEarth said hello.
Relationships: Kao/Earth, KaoEarth - Relationship, Nine/Earth
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think when I'm stressed about school, my brain comes up with plots.
> 
> But interestingly enough, I can't think of arguments for my papers.
> 
> Damn, it really be like that.

“Hi!”

A bright smile.

“Bye”

A door slammed shut.

* * *

“Hello!!”

Sparkling eyes.

“Goodbye.”

The lock turned loudly.

* * *

“Hi again!”

A cheerful wave.

“......”

A silent rejection.

* * *

“Hewwo!”

A hopeful tone.

“No.”

A firm dismissal.

* * *

“Hi-”

An sincere greeting.

“BYE-”

The door swung shut.

But wait.

A foot stuck in the small opening.

The annoyed gaze flickered up.

“Gummy bears!!!”

A basket of rainbow colors.

Silence.

“I brought it for you?”

Eager hands shoved the basket onto him.

  
“Will you smile at me now?”

A questioning gaze.

A mischievous smile.

“Maybe.”

The door slammed shut.

The ghost of a smile.

This time.

He won.


	2. The First Snow

“You’re not very loud for a Gryffindor.”

“And you’re too noisy for a Slytherin.”

He smiled.

“That’s why we fit together perfect!”

Hands reached to fix the green and silver scarf.

“Careful, you’ll catch a cold.”

A slight blush.

A nonchalant bump of the shoulder.

“P’ we’re friends right?’

An unreadable gaze.

Twinkling eyes.

“Give me my gummy bears.”

Gleeful laughter.

A hidden smile.

“Here, you big baby.”

“No here.”

A gift shoved into his arms.

“Merry Christmas.”

The breath was knocked out of him.

That smile brightened up Kao’s entire world.

Tears glittered at the edge of his eyes.

The big hand cupped Earth’s cheek.

Wiped the tears away.

An exhilarated giggle.

“Merry Christmas P’!”


	3. I'll Protect You

Earth was never quite sure if Kao was in the right house.

Now he was.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry!”

The stinging worsened.

“Oh gosh, why did you fight them…”

“They picked on you.”

Earth’s eyes widened in surprise.

Kao met his gaze, intense stare burning fiercely.

Shy, he averted his eyes.

“They were wrong.”

Eyebrows raised in question.

“You’re not a betrayer.”

He pulled a bandaid out.

“You’re not less than others because of your house.”

He moved to the next wound.

“Some Gryffindors are dumb as shit.”

Earth broke into a smile.

“You know what Dumbledore once said?”

“It  takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies….”

“....but just as much to stand up to our friends.”

Kao stared at Earth.

“P’Kao...”

He reached out.

Fingers brushed over Earth’s split lip.

His heartbeat increased.

“Never let them hurt you again.”

“Not when I’m here with you.”

The “badump” grew into a loud roar.

A soft brush of lips on his forehead.

He was going into cardiac arrest.

“From now on.”

“Stick right next to me.”

He threw his arms around the broad shoulders.

Head burrowed into the firm chest.

Surprise at first.

  
But acceptance soon enough.

Arms circled his waist.

A kiss landed on his cheek.

A heartfelt whisper.

“Thank you..!”

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely will continue later.


End file.
